Confusiones de un adolescente
by Takerudark
Summary: Todos hemos pasado por la etapa de la adolescencia. Problemas ...confusiones ... amores ... y los chicos elegidos de Adventure 01 y Zero dos noserán la excepción xD Capitulo 3 arriba!
1. Capitulo 1: El sueño

**Mi primer fanfic en fanfiction xD ... espero les guste xD **

**Todos los personajes usados en este fic, le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo por desgracia uú ... Puede que aparezcan uno que otro personaje inventado mío pero aún no lo sé :P Solo llevo un capitulo escrito xDDD. Bueno, ya sin mucho discurso les dejo el capitulo. **

**Ah ... cierto xD se me olvidaba, aquí será ... un fic algo mmm ... yaoi. No es lemmon, ni nada, no habrá escenas de esas, pero si un poco de Yaoi, y ... ya no les digo nada más xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El sueño ...**

Un chico, de unos 16 años de edad, corría velozmente intentando escapar. ¿De qué? Ni el sabía. El chico era rubio, bien parecido, complexión delgada, ojos azules que cuando los ves te atrapan y no los puedes dejar de ver. Corría dentro de un laberinto, muy largo y enorme, echo por arbustos. Corría y corría, pero no alcanzaba salir de el laberinto por más que lo intentaba. Giraba a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, izquierda de nuevo, izquierda ... derecha, derecha y ... ¡callejón! Retrocedía ... giraba a la izquierda, ahora a la derecha y después a la derecha ... y ¡callejón! El chico no podía más, sentía una desesperación enorme en su cuerpo. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida ... literalmente. No corría ni 5 minutos ... y estaba en otro callejón. No podía más ... sentía ... que moría. Una desesperación, rabia, enojo invadía al chico rubio. Al sentirse impotente de no poder hacer nada ... se tiró al suelo y rompió a llorar. Lloraba ... no ... berreaba como nunca. Gritaba de dolor, angustia y desesperación. Sentía que no podía más y estaba a punto de explotar.

Tk ... Tk ... ¡Despierta! – dijo Matt

No ... no ... no ... ¡no! – gritó Tk mientras se movía desesperadamente en la cama

¡Tk! ¡Despierta por una vez por todas! – gritó ya con desesperación Matt mientras le lanzaba un golpe a su hermano para que despertase.

Matt ... ¿qué pasa? ... ¿por qué me has golpeado? – preguntó extrañado Tk mientras despertaba y se acariciaba la parte donde había ido a parar el golpe de Matt

Estabas gritando, hasta llorando dormido. No sé que sueño habrás tenido ... pero creo que fue mejor despertarte – dijo al fin un poco calmado Matt

Un sueño ... – empezó a decir Tk pero su hermano lo interrumpió

¿Qué has soñado? – preguntó con curiosidad Matt

... Soñé que ... estaba en una especie de laberinto hecho por arbustos, muy estilo película romántica – comenzó a decir - ... pero ... no me sentía ni enamorado, ni feliz. Al contrario, me sentía triste, con desesperación. Quería gritar y correr lo más rápido posible. Quería romper a llorar sin razón alguna y quería huir de ese laberinto.

Jamás había oído un sueño tan extraño ... Deberías ir con Kari ... hablar con ella. Sabes que por alguna extraña razón a ella se le facilita interpretar los sueños, y los interpreta muy bien. – le recomendó su hermano

No ... no iré con ella ... aún – dijo Tk – Si continúan los sueños ... entonces consideraré la opción de ir con ella. Ahora no quiero que nadie se entere de mis sueños ... por favor Matt ... no se lo digas a nadie.

Soy como una tumba ... no diré nada. Tú debes saber cuando hablar con ella ... si es que debes hablar con ella. – dijo Matt

Si, tienes razón, pero te agradezco tu silencio hermano ... – dijo Tk

Al terminar esta frase, Tk rompió a llorar mientras abrazaba a su hermano muy fuerte. No lo soltaba, lo sujetaba como si fuera a irse muy lejos. Tk no sabía que tenía. Al parecer solo tenía una idea vaga ... pero jamás pensó que volverían esos pensamientos ... tan raros. No quería ... no quería pensarlos. Deseaba simplemente sacarlos de su mente, y jamás acordarse de ellos. Deseaba arrancárselos de la cabeza ... pero no podía ... Intentaría olvidarlos ... y si persistían ... buscaría ayuda.

Matt, simplemente le correspondió el abrazo a su querido hermano, al que le llevaba solo dos años. Se llevaban tan bien, que se leían casi la mente ... pero por primera vez ... no sabía que tenía. Si ... confundido estaba, eso era seguro, pero no sabía el origen de esa confusión, y su hermano no confiaba aún en el como para decírselo ... ni a él ni a nadie. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, haciéndole saber que el estaba para lo que necesitara. Que siempre contaría con su apoyo.

Tk se separó de su hermano ... y fue a intentar dormir un poco más, pues sólo eran las 2 de la mañana y al día siguiente tenía examen de Lógica y se vería en la escuela con sus amigos para dar una repasada antes de el examen. Y esa noche ... no soñó más ...

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó Tk como normalmente lo hacía. Se despabiló un poco, se metió al baño con su ropa para cambiarse y su toalla. Se desnudó, abrió la regadera y se metió a bañar. Salió del baño, mientras su hermano entraba al baño, también se desnudaba y se metía a bañar. Ese día a Tk le tocaba hacer el desayuno, pues cada día se turnaban para hacer el desayuno. Salió Matt de bañarse, desayunaron, y cogieron el coche de Matt y se dirigieron a la preparatoria. Matt cursaba el último año de preparatoria, junto con Tai, Mimi, Sora e Izzy. Yolei, cursaba 5to año de preparatoria, mientras que Tk, Kari, y Davis cursaban tan solo el 4to año de preparatoria. De Cody no sabían mucho, pues aún iba en la secundaria en 2do año, y le faltaba todavía para llegar a la preparatoria. Y de Joe sólo se sabía que entró a la Universidad de Japón para estudiar medicina, y eso le consume mucho tiempo de su vida, por lo que tampoco saben mucho de él.

Llegaron a la escuela, y se separaron para ir a sus salones. Tk buscó a Kari y a Davis.

Hola Tk. ¿Cómo dormiste? – saludó Kari

Pues ... podría haber dormido mejor – dijo Tk con cara de tristeza, pero al darse cuenta de que lo miraban Davis y Kari la cambió por su típica sonrisa matutina

Hmph ... como sea. ¿Estudiaron? ¡Dios! Creo que reprobaré ... sus exámenes son muy difíciles – se quejó Davis

No si estudiaste Davis, cosa que tu haces siempre ... – le respondió Kari con sarcasmo.

¡Jaja! Que linda ... – le contestó ahora Davis a Kari

Pues no es por ser mala onda Davis, pero sabes que ella tiene razón – le dijo Tk

No es cierto. Mira ... pregúntame – dijo retadoramente Davis

Bueno ... a ver ... dime ... hmph ... las vocales que se le ponen a los silogismos y qué significan – preguntó Kari

Ah ... pasó – confesó Davis

Las vocales de los silogismos son 4: A, E, I y O. A es para universal afirmativa, E es para universal negativa, I es para particular afirmativa y O es para particular negativa. Se usan más seguidas la A, la E y la I. – respondió Tk como si fuera libro de biblioteca

¡Ay si, ay si! El niño prodigio – respondió Davis con enojo

No seas idiota. Si por lo menos prestaras atención en clase, sabrías eso ... pero ... ¡cierto! Estás mas ocupado durmiendo ¿no? – defendió Kari a Tk

Ya no siguieron discutiendo porque llegó la maestra. Los sentó ... aplicó el examen y termino la clase

¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó curioso Tk

Pues no como esperaba jeje, me fue mejor. Saque 9.5 - dijo con modestia Kari

¿Y a ti Davis? – preguntó Tk

Errr ... cofcofcof3cofcofcof – dijo tosiendo Davis

Eso te pasa por no estudiar. – dijo Tk

Bah, ya cállate. Y tú ... ¿cuánto? – le pregunto Davis

7 ... – dijo Tk con indiferencia

Pero ... ¿por qué? Si estudiamos juntos Tk, le echamos muchas ganas ... ¿qué pasó? – dijo Kari

Digamos que ... no me pude concentrar por algo que soñé. Fue eso. – dijo Tk en un tono extraño

Hmph ... ¿y qué soñaste? – preguntó Davis

Nada que te incumba Davis – dijo fríamente Tk mientras se marchaba al patio.

Vaya ... ¿qué le pasará? – preguntó Kari preocupada

Bah ... a lo mejor está en sus días – dijo Davis bromeando

Idiota – dijo Kari mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ... ahm ... espero sus comentarios xD Gracias xDu**

**Ah y este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermanita del alma preciosa Sasori xD Anteriormente conocida como Hikaridark xD. Gracias por todo manita y sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo ;w; Te amoh manita! ... en el buen sentido hahaha, lo digo por los mal pensados q luego leen xD. **

**Saludos!**

**Atte: Takerudark**


	2. Capitulo 2: Si nos hubiéramos cuidado

**Todos los personajes usados en este fic, le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo por desgracia uú ... Puede que aparezcan uno que otro personaje inventado mío pero aún no lo sé :P Bueno, ya sin mucho discurso les dejo el capitulo. **

**Ah ... cierto xD se me olvidaba, aquí será ... un fic algo mmm ... yaoi. No es lemmon, ni nada, no habrá escenas de esas, pero si un poco de Yaoi, y ... ya no les digo nada más xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Si nos hubiéramos cuidado ...**

Ese día fue el más largo de la vida de Tk. No prestaba atención en la clase, estaba muy distraído. Los profesores le preguntaban y no sabía la respuesta, cosa que era muy extraña en el, pues él y Kari son los mejores promedios de su salón. Pero sólo una cosa deseaba, que ese día tan infernal se acabara ya. Solo quería regresar a su casa, comer, dormir un poco y reflexionar un poco sobre todos sus pensamientos que tenía ahora acosándolo en su cabeza.

La última hora llego, y tenían deportes ese día. Salió del salón ya con sus cosas para dirigirse al gimnasio, del otro lado de la escuela. De camino hacia el gimnasio se encontró con su hermano que iba acompañado de Sora.

- Hola Tk – le dijo la pelirroja

- Hola Sora, Matt. ¿Cómo les va? – les preguntó mientras intentaba de ocultar su estado de ánimo, pues no era muy alto

- Bien, creo ... si reprobar un examen es bien, entonces bien – le contestó sarcásticamente Matt

- Pero porque no estudiaste Matt. Te dije que estudiáramos juntos, pero no me hiciste caso. En cambio yo si aprobé. Hazme caso la próxima vez – reprochó Sora

- Ya, ya. El punto aquí es que tenía algo que decirte – respondió un poco enojado por el comentario de su novia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó a su hermano

- Lo que pasa es que una amiga de Sora está en el hospital, y necesita que se le done sangre, así que vamos a ir para que le hagan unas pruebas a Sora y a mi para saber si le podemos donar sangre. Entonces no puedo llevarte a la casa. ¿Te importaría irte en camión? – dijo el rubio

- Mmmm no, realmente no importa. Te veo entonces en la casa. ¿Como a qué hora regresarías? – le interrogó el hermano pequeño

- Yo creo que a eso de las 7. Gracias Tk. Nos veremos en la casa. Adiós – se despidió Matt

- Cuídate – decía Sora mientras le daba una sonrisa y se alejaba con Matt

Entonces Tk siguió con su camino hacia el gimnasio. Realmente estaba muy cansado y no quería hacer nada. Había pensado hasta en no ir a la clase y esconderse en las escaleras mientras oía un poco de música y se relajaba pero no quería que lo atrapara el director o alguna autoridad. Llegó afuera del gimnasio, colocó sus cosas junto a una jardinera, se bajó sus pantalones, se quitó el pantalón para quedar en unas bermudas y guardó su pantalón en la mochila. Sonó el timbre y fue directo a la clase junto con Kari y Davis que ya estaban en la puerta esperándolo.

Al terminar las clases, Tk se despidió de sus amigos, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta de salida. No se quedó con sus amigos a platicar un rato, como lo hacía normalmente, pues ya no se sentía bien. Tenía mareos, mucho sueño y demasiada hambre. Salió de la escuela, cruzó la calle, y se dio la vuelta a la derecha. Continuó caminando una calle, llegó a una avenida, se cruzó y tomó su camión. En 20 minutos ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de el departamento suyo y de su hermano. Botó las cosas donde siempre las dejaban él y su hermano, se encaminó a la cocina con intención de comer algo pero al ver que no había nada preparado se siguió a la sala. Prendió el televisor, y se acostó en el sofá.

Mientras tanto Sora y Matt ya salían del hospital. Les habían dicho que en una semana tendrían los resultados, y ya sabrían con certeza si eran compatibles con la amiga de Sora, para poder donar sangre. Subieron al coche, y arrancaron con destino hacia la casa de Sora. El día había cambiado de una manera impresionante. Al entrar al hospital el día era soleado, con un clima mas o menos templado, sin hacer mucho calor. Pero al salir, se veía el cielo nublado, gris y feo. Estaba comenzando a lloviznar y a hacer frío. Mientras iban en el coche, Sora se dio cuenta de que ahora no solo hacía frío y de que ya no lloviznaba, si no de que ahora granizaba y se oían y se veían los relámpagos. Al dejar a Sora en su casa, Matt se dirigió a su departamento, donde lo esperaba su hermano. Matt iba un poco preocupado. Desde el día de ayer en la noche, notaba un poco extraño y sensible a su hermano. "¿Sería que su sueño habría tenido que ver con eso?" pensó su hermano pero rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que era obvio. Dejó de pensar en eso pues sólo se preocuparía más y lo más seguro es que en balde. Puede ser que su hermano simplemente haya tenido un mal día.

Llegó a su casa, introdujo la llave en el picaportes, giró y abrió la puerta. Pasó y cerró la puerta. Buscó señales de vida de Tk pero al parecer no había nadie. Se encaminó a la cocina como lo había hecho su hermano unas horas antes y tal como fue la reacción de su hermano fue la suya. Siguió caminando hacia la sala y se dio cuenta que Tk se había quedado dormido mientras veía la televisión. Apagó la televisión, cubrió a su hermano con un cobertor que estaba en una silla de por ahí, y apagó la luz. "No creo que despierte hasta mañana" se dijo a si mismo Matt. Se dirigió a su cuarto, y se acostó.

_Una semana después_

Era un sábado muy hermoso. Un día soleado, como se acostumbraba en Japón, un poco ventoso, pero eso lo hacía hasta un cierto punto agradable. Las 12 de la tarde ya marcaba el reloj de la muñeca de Matt, mientras esperaba a que saliera su adorada novia pelirroja de su casa, para encaminarse al hospital y recoger las pruebas de sangre, y donarla cuanto antes a su amiga. Unos 10 minutos pasaron, y bajó Sora. Se saludaron como siempre, un beso apasionado, de unos 10 segundos donde parecían fundirse los dos y se hacían uno mismo. Se separaron, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ya 5 meses y aún eran un poco tímidos entre ellos. Sora lo amaba mucho, siempre que se abrazaban se sentía tan protegida, tan bien, no sabía como expresarlo, no habían letras ni palabras ni sonidos. Se subieron al coche, y prosiguieron con lo planeado, ir al hospital por los análisis.

Al llegar al hospital, se dirigieron con la recepcionista, la cuál los atendió muy amablemente y le dio sus análisis. Comenzaban a abrirlos cuando llegó un doctor.

- Realmente no se qué decirle señorita. Tomen mi tarjeta. Si necesitan un doctor cuenten conmigo. No es por ser egocéntrico, pero soy el mejor en esta área – les dijo algo preocupado el doctor

- ¿De qué habla doctor? – le preguntó Matt algo preocupado

- Ahh ... lo siento mucho, pensé que ya habías abierto los sobres – contestó el señor con la bata blanca

¿Los sobres? – se preguntó a si misma Sora mientras habría con desesperación su sobre al mismo tiempo que Matt lo hacía

Lo siguiente que leyeron fue impactante. No podían creerlo. ¿Cómo les había pasado a ellos? No se lo creían, no era posible, se negaban a creerlo. Esas malditas letras impresas en sus sobres, querían desaparecerlas. Matt nunca había odiado tanto unas letras. Leía una vez y otra vez y no lo aceptaba. No podía tener VIH. Era imposible.

- ¿VIH? – interrogó Matt con mucho miedo

- Si, pero chico, tu tuviste suerte, la chica no tanto – le respondió el doctor

- Sora ... ¿qué dice tu papel? – le cuestionó el chico de ojos azules

Pero Sora estaba ida. No podía ser eso, no podía pasarle a ella. SIDA, ¿cómo es que había pasado?

- ¡SORA! Te estoy hablando. Respóndeme, ¿qué dice tu papel? – gritaba un tanto ya desesperado Matt

- Tengo VIH también ... pero también SIDA – le dijo Sora con un hilo de voz mientras comenzaba a llorar

- Pero me dijiste que te cuidabas. Por eso, por eso ¡no usé condón! – gritaba Matt ya enojado

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, te mentí la última vez, se me habían acabado mis pastillas desde hace dos meses y no tenía dinero para comprarlas – se excusó la pelirroja entre los sollozos

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos has hecho? ¡Me contagiaste de VIH! – decía eufórico Matt mientras le brotaban unas cuantas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules

- Perdón ... realmente lo siento mucho – se disculpó la pelirroja

- Además, me dijiste que eras con el primero con el que tenías relaciones. Quita el hecho de que me hayas contagiado. ¡Me mentiste! – la culpó Matt

- ¡No! Juro que no. Nunca he tenido relaciones mas que contigo – se defendió Sora

- Disculpen que me meta en lo que no me importa, pero no todo esta perdido joven, tu solo contrajiste el VIH. Eso significa que tienes sólo el virus, en cambio la joven no solo ha contraído el VIH, si no que el virus aparte de contenerlo, está activo, a lo que dio origen el SIDA. Piense señorita. ¿Alguna vez que haya tomado y se haya acostado con alguien a base de engaños? – comentó el doctor

- Solo una vez. Pero no sé si me haya acostado con alguien. Creo que es lo más probable – dijo Sora

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Matt

- ¿Recuerdas el día que te conté de mi antiguo grupo de "amigas"? Me llevaron una vez a un bar, tomamos, y de pronto me desperté en una recamara con una cama y ropa de un hombre en el suelo. Salí muy asustada y no se lo he comentado a nadie, hasta ahora. – confesó la chica

- Miren, no todo está perdido, aun teniendo el SIDA se puede llevar una vida muy normal. Los avances tecnológicos están a nuestro favor, hay gente que ya lleva años viviendo con SIDA, y no ha tenido ninguna enfermedad grave ni ha muerto – explicó el doctor

- Si nos hubiéramos cuidado – se dijo Matt

- Como sea, de verdad no todo está perdido, llámenme a mi tarjeta y los atenderé con mucho gusto a los dos. Solo háganme un favor, si me llaman y hacen cita, vengan los dos – dicho esto se marchó el doctor

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Intenté mejorar en lo que pude, y muchas gracias por sus criticas amigos de DZ y pues espero que les guste. Ya saben, si algo no les gusta diganmelo, estoy abierto a muchas sugerencias, solo no me pidan que no sea tan dramático pues el fic es dramático y a mi me encanta la tragedia y eso xD Bueno, espero por favor dejen reviews y eso. **

**Saludos!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Sueños y rompimiento

**Todos los personajes usados en este fic, le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo por desgracia uú ... Puede que aparezcan uno que otro personaje inventado mío pero aún no lo sé :P Bueno, ya sin mucho discurso les dejo el capitulo. **

**Ah ... cierto xD se me olvidaba, aquí será ... un fic algo mmm ... yaoi. No es lemmon, ni nada, no habrá escenas de esas, pero si un poco de Yaoi, y ... ya no les digo nada más xD**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Sueños y rompimiento

Era un día hermoso. Un chico rubio, como el trigo, veía el amanecer mientras el viento soplaba contra su cara, ocasionando que su cabellera se moviera. Los rayos del sol en el amanecer le daban en sus dos hermosos y redondos ojos como el zafiro. En el horizonte, se veía como cada minuto se iba alzando cada vez más alto el Sol resplandeciente. El chico comenzó a moverse, caminando lentamente por una calle muy estrecha para dar lugar a una hermosa y enorme playa donde los granos de arena eran muy finos. Aún no se alzaba el Sol por completo cuando el muchacho ya había llegado a la playa, sólo iba a la mitad. Se quitó su camisa y la arrojó a un lado mientras corría para zambullirse en el tranquilo y reluciente océano. Al estar ya en el océano, con el movimiento del agua se fue relajando cada vez más, y sin darse cuenta, el mar lo fue arrastrando lejos de la orilla. Al darse cuenta que se había separado bastante de la orilla, comenzó a inquietarse, a sentir miedo y a entrar en pánico, pues bien sabía, que las noticias habían anunciado una terrible tormenta eléctrica ese día. Comenzó a nadar velozmente mientras pensaba en cómo era posible que algo siendo tan hermoso, pudiera hacer tanto daño. A los pocos minutos transcurridos de haber comenzado a nadar, el mar se volvió inquieto y brusco. El cielo se tornó gris, y muy obscuro, aires fuertes ya se sentían en el ambiente, donde hace unos pocos minutos se sentía paz y tranquilidad. Las olas empezaron a formarse, cada vez más grandes y fuertes. El chico, por más que intentaba escapar, no podía. El agua lo arrastraba salvajemente mientras que empezaba a llover muy fuerte. Y entre todas las olas, una le dio de lleno al rubio, haciendo que se volcara fuertemente mientras se empezaba a ahogar.

El mismo chico rubio, con los mismos dos ojos grandes y hermosos como los zafiros, se despertó bruscamente en su habitación respirando fuertemente y con cierta dificultad. Se incorporó mientras frotaba sus manos en su cara intentado calmarse. Buscó el reloj de su habitación, y lo encontró donde siempre, marcando las 3:33 am. Suspiró y seguido de esto, se levantó, se colocó sus pantuflas y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y pensar un poco. ¿Qué eran estos sueños que estaba teniendo? ¿Le intentaban decir o advertir algo? Abrió la puerta del baño, prendió la luz, abrió la llave del agua fría del lavabo, colocó sus manos para juntar agua y se las llevó a la cara empapando su rostro.

- ¿Otro sueño? – cuestionó su hermano también rubio mientras se posaba en la puerta del baño, cruzando sus brazos y asustando a su hermano menor

- Si, y no vuelvas a llegar así. Me has espantado – le gruñó Tk

- Je, je. No era mi intención. Tus sueños se han vuelto muy constantes ¿no es verdad? – comentó Matt

- Si, demasiados constantes. Pero me estoy comenzando a acostumbrar – dijo con indiferencia el menor

- Yo te sigo diciendo que vayas con Kari. Ella seguramente sabe que significan tus sueños – volvió a sugerir Matt

- No – sentenció tajantemente Tk – Sólo la preocuparé y ...

- Pero que terco eres – le interrumpió el mayor con enojo - ¡Haz lo que te plazca! Yo me iré a descansar. Adiós

- ¡Oye! Mas vale que te levantes temprano – le advirtió Tk – Es tu turno de hacer el desayuno y no quiero llegar tarde

- Si, si – le contestó Matt sin prestarle atención

A la mañana siguiente, todo prosiguió muy normal. Tk y Matt se levantaron, se ducharon y tomaron el desayuno con prisa, pues para variar, Matt se levantó tarde. Los dos tenían muchas cosas en mente. Matt, aún no le decía nada a Tk sobre la terrible noticia que los agobiaba a Sora y a él. No sabía como. Temía que el pequeño (bueno, ya ni tan pequeño) reaccionara mal, aparte de que lo preocuparía y le daría otro motivo para estar como estaba. También tenía que hablar con Sora. Ya hacía una semana desde que les dieron la noticia, y habían visitado al doctor, quien les había mandado realizarse de nuevo sus estudios, solo por si acaso, pues pueden existir fallas en los resultado, aunque las probabilidades sean pocas. Mientras que por su parte, Tk seguía muy raro. Se quedaba ido en las clases (es decir, veía hacia un lugar sin parpadear ni prestar atención), los profesores lo regañaban por no prestarles atención en su clase, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos y esto en consecuencia, hacía que Kari y Davis se preocuparan mucho por él. "No pasa nada" les solía decir él cuando le preguntaban para no preocuparlos, pero en realidad, eso los preocupaba aún más. Aún no les quería decir nada, pues primero quería estar seguro sobre lo que le pasara, porque si les llegara a decir algo, eso podría cambiar la relación que mantenía con ellos, incluso su vida entera.

Llegaron a la escuela, y como todos los días, se separaron y Tk subió por las escaleras para llegar a su salón, pero afuera de éste, se encontró con Kari y Davis.

- Hola Tk – saludó Kari con su típica sonrisa matutina

- Take, tardaste mucho – le dijo Davis (N/A: Take viene de Takeru)

- Lo siento, es que mi hermano tardó mucho en levantarse, y le tocaba el desayuno, así que me tardé más en salir – se excusó Tk

- Mira, sin rodeos, iré al grano – interrumpió Davis - ¿Cuándo demonios nos dirás que tienes?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el rubio estúpidamente, pues sabía perfectamente a que se refería Davis

- Sabes a lo que nos referimos – esta vez fue Kari quien habló

- Todos saben que no soy bueno en la escuela, pero estúpido no soy – reprochó el castaño

- ¿Cómo crees? – bromeó Tk mientras reía con Kari – Pero ya en serio, algún día se los diré, pero digamos que aún no estoy del todo seguro sobre lo que me pasa, y no quiero equivocarme. Pero ...

- Pero ¿qué? – volvió a interrumpir el castaño

- Pero quiero preguntarte algo Kari, son unos sueños que he tenido. A lo mejor sabes que significan o si tratan de advertirme algo – soltó Tk lo que hace tiempo quería soltar pero que no se atrevía

- Claro, dime, ¿qué sueños? – interrogó Kari

- Son dos. Uno es en un laberinto. Corro desesperado buscando una salida sintiendo pánico, miedo, desesperación y muchas otras cosas más. Y ... – pausó unos segundos Tk antes de seguir con la explicación de sus sueños – el otro lo tuve anoche. Fue en la playa, me adentré al mar sin darme cuenta y comenzó una tormenta eléctrica mientras estaba ahí.

- Mmm ... sencillos. Significan dos cosas: Estás confundido, y debes tomar una decisión importante en tu vida. El otro quiere decir que respecto a la decisión que hayas tomado, se originarán algunos problemas en tu vida – le respondió Kari

- Dios ... ya comenzaron con sus rarezas, mejor me voy al salón antes de que ... ¡Auch! – no alcanzó a terminar su frase Davis pues se dio un buen golpe con la puerta

- Cuidado con la puerta Dai – se burló Kari junto con Tk (N/A: Dai viene de Daisuke)

Entraron al salón y el día continuó tan normal como siempre. Bueno, para casi todos, menos para una pareja, Matt y Sora. Su relación después de la noticia se volvió tensa y fría como era de esperarse. Y aún era sorprendente que siguieran juntos, pues la mayoría de las parejas jóvenes en estos casos se separan inmediatamente, por "equis" o "ye" razón. Pero algo era seguro. Esta era una prueba que les puso el Señor, y podrán "aprobarla" o "reprobarla", pero algo estaba cierto, sería un camino difícil, juntos o separados. Los matrimonios se juran lealtad en las buenas y en las malas, pero por desgracia o beneficio, ellos no están casados aún. "Esto no puede seguir así" pensó Matt. Y al terminar de pensar eso, Matt se dirigió hacia Sora en el quinto descanso del día para poder charlar con ella.

- Sora ... ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Matt mientras se sentaba junto a ella

- Claro. ¿Qué sucede? – le respondió con esta pregunta la pelirroja

- Terminamos – fríamente le dijo el chico

- P-Pero ... ¿porqué? – cuestionó ahora Sora mientras comenzaban a brotarle unas cuantas lágrimas cristalinas de sus ojos.

- Sé que nos debimos haber cuidado los dos ... pero me mentiste. Me dijiste que te cuidabas cuando no era cierto, además no podría estar con la persona que me contagió esto. Simplemente no puedo – se excusó muy estúpidamente el chico mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando del rostro de la chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

- ... te ... entiendo – comenzó a decir Sora – Pero ... ¿y el doctor?

- No te preocupes por eso, seguiré viéndolo contigo, de eso no lo dudes, pero pareja ya no seremos, por lo menos ahora. Debo pensar bastante ... además no le he dicho a Tk sobre esto, y debo encontrar una forma de decírselo – dijo Matt

- Te entiendo, hasta luego entonces – murmuró Sora cabizbaja mientras se levantaba sollozando y caminaba hacia el baño de mujeres.

- Es lo mejor – se decía una y otra vez el chico, sabiendo que no era verdad lo que se decía.

* * *

**Bueno, ahi está, espero les guste, me dejen muchos reviews (?) y comentarios constructivos. Gracias a mi lovie-puh, amorsie-puh y demás (si Clau, eres tú xD) por corregirme en algunas cosillas, y en apurarme a escribir este capitulo, pues sin ella no tendrían este capitulo porque tenía mucha flojera de escribirlo xDDD Bueno es todo, y esperen el siguiente capitulo. **

**Saludos!**


End file.
